


Shadows and Light

by whitehorsetiger



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Game(s), Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Long after the fall of calamity Gannon, Zelda awakes at the sound of a storm. She seems unable to get back to sleep.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Shadows and Light

A rumble of thunder and Zelda jolted awake. She tensed for a second before relaxing with a long breath. She had always been a light sleeper, even before the calamity, but after recent events she was pretty sure a leaf falling on their roof would be enough to wake her up.

The curtains blocked out most of the light, but she could just about see the flash around them before being followed by another rumble. She glanced down to her side, smiling lightly at the sight of Link sleeping peacefully beside her, barely stirring at the noise. Zelda shuffled closer to him, pressing her face into his shoulder. He was warm and she was incredibly comfortable. Apparently though, that wasn’t enough for her to fall back asleep.

She lay there for a little while, trying to switch off her brain. It didn’t seem to want to happen. She then tried shuffling around a bit in bed, careful not to wake Link. That wasn’t helping either. She just couldn’t clear her mind enough to settle. She was exhausted, dropping back off should be easy! Lies. Complete lies. This was the worst. Zelda let out a long breath, burying her face in the pillow. It didn’t take her long to conclude she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep tonight.

As quietly and carefully as she could, Zelda extracted herself from the bed and Link’s arms. He was not _as_ light a sleeper as her, but she still had to be careful not to wake him. Luckily, she had years of experience. Link stirred, but didn’t wake up. She smiled lightly before making her way downstairs into the kitchen.

There had been a few changes to their house in Hateno Village—it slowly adapting and changing with them. It was still recognisable though, still that same small house Link had brought her back to after the Calamity. The place they had both taken at least a little time to recover. Probably not long enough, but the two of them were not exactly known for being sensible or taking breaks.

Suddenly feeling confined in the house, Zelda made her way to the front door. She carefully opened it, letting out a relieved breath at the fact the rain was going the other way and not blowing back at her. There was no way she could actually _go_ anywhere though; it was pounding down and she certainly couldn’t leave the house without getting drenched, not right now at least. She slid down to sit on the floor, leaning against the doorframe. Spring had shifted into summer recently, so the night air wasn’t too cold even with the storm.

She closed the door a little behind her, trying not to let too much cool air in. This was nice, surprisingly relaxing. The flashes of lightning, the clap of thunder, the rain hammering down, and the smell of the first summer storm. Zelda curled her toes, letting out a long hum. It had been a long few months; she hadn’t really had much time for herself.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, looking out into the rain. It was long enough that her fingers and toes started to go numb, the tips of her nose and ears getting a bit chilly. Maybe it was time for her to head back inside, possibly try making herself some tea, although that would probably make too much noise. Zelda was still contemplating her choices when the door behind her opened and a blanket was dropped over her shoulders.

Tugging the blanket tightly around her, Zelda turned to look back. Link dropped to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” he replied simply.

Zelda nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Link hummed, turning to press a kiss to her temple. Zelda couldn’t help a slight smile twitching up the corner of her lips, turning to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. He was very warm, quickly reminding Zelda just how cold she’d become.

Link easily wrapped his arms around her, somehow pulling her even closer. She let out a soft puff of laughter, shifting the blanket so it covered both of them.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Zelda said quietly, “It wasn’t even really the storm. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Link hummed again, resting his own head on top of Zelda’s. “Do you want to go to the lab tomorrow?” he murmured, “If the weather clears up.”

“Ah.” She’d forgot it wasn’t that far away. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Purah will be happy to get a visit.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “She saw us last week.”

“A lot can change in a week,” Link replied.

Zelda looped her ankle around Link’s, draping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled in turn, bumping their noses together lightly.

“Your nose is cold,” Link said.

Zelda nodded. “We should head inside. I think the storm’s letting up anyway.”

Although the storm hadn’t been directly keeping her awake, it hadn’t exactly been helping. Maybe there was hope for her getting to sleep. Possibly. Probably not. Ah well, she wouldn’t know until she tried. Turning, she pressed a quick kiss to Link’s lips before standing up and stretching—her legs and back had gone a little stiff from sitting in one place for so long.

Zelda pushed the door open more to let the two of them in, Link’s warm hands resting on her waist and his thumbs brushing up and down her back. She turned, laughing silently as he pressed a few kisses to her cheek.

“Close the door. It’ll get cold,” she said quietly.

A brilliant flash of lightning, followed by the loudest clap of thunder yet caused them both to jump. A high-pitched cry sounded from the back room and Zelda instinctively tensed. Oh they’d been doing so well too.

“Sit down,” Link said, pushing her further into the house and closing the door, “I’ve got it.”

Nodding she moved back towards the fireplace, slumping into one of the large soft chairs they’d strategically placed there. The fire had gone out a while ago, but the embers were still kicking out a little heat.

The cries from the next room began to quieten, and she let out a relieved breath and sunk deeper into the chair. Link wandered back in a few moments later, their son comfortably rested in his arms against his chest. He wasn’t crying out anymore, but was grizzling softly as he clutched Link’s shirt.

Zelda couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Link and their son, heart melting in her chest. It still felt like a dream sometimes, being here, in their house with their family. Even when she’d been fighting Calamity Ganon, even when she hit her lowest point and had to imagine a possible good future to keep her hope, this sort of thing never crossed her mind.

“Here,” Link said, carefully placing the bundle in her arms, “See if you can get him to settle.”

She carefully readjusted her grip, bouncing him lightly to calm him after the switchover. He was so warm. He was always so warm, so real, so solid in her arms. Zelda couldn’t help but unintentionally tear up, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

Yes, sometimes she couldn’t believe it was real, but she couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has no point...I just wrote it and I thought some people would enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
